


If I Could Tell Her

by Miraculous_Demigod



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Broadway Musicals, F/M, Fluff, Like a smidge of Janna/Marco, Songfic, dear evan hansen - Freeform, i'm trash, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Demigod/pseuds/Miraculous_Demigod
Summary: A Starco songfic based off the Tony-award winning musical: Dear Evan Hansen.





	If I Could Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was like in a freshman in Highschool. Oof XD

Marco sat on his bed, staring at the wall, emotionless. Star was gone, and there was nothing he could do.

 

_Knock knock._

 

"Hey, Marco. Can I come in?" Janna asks, opening the door.

 

He shrugs, "Sure. Whatever."

 

She carefully plops next to him, "Listen, this whole thing about Star going back to Mewni.... I'm sorry. I know you–"

 

"I do not! Don't be like everyone else, saying how I had a 'secret crush on Star' 'cause it's not true! I've liked Jackie since kindergarten. She's my girlfriend, not Star."

 

She stares at him, shocked by his outburst.

 

"Not Star..." he repeats, softer. He quickly glances at the dimensional scissors on his desk, then looks away.

 

"Al-alright then. I was going to say, 'I know you miss her,' but..." she trails off.

 

He sighs and mumbles, "Sorry."

 

Janna places her hand on top of his, "You know, she thought you were awesome."

 

He looks at her and scoffs, "She thought I was awesome? Star?"

 

The raven haired girl nods enthusiastically, "Yes, definitely!"

 

"How?" He questions.

 

"Umm, well.... _she said, there's nothing like your smile, sort of subtle and perfect and real,"_ Janna sings.

 

"Why are you sing–"

 

She cuts him off, "Just shut up and go with it. Okay?"

 

He nods, confused.

 

"Now where was I? Oh yeah; _and she said, you never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel. And she knew, whenever you get bored you scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans."_

 

The boy in the red hoodie looks down and smiled self-cautiously.

 

_"And she noticed, that you still fill out those quizzes that they put in those teen magazines."_ Janna hops off the bed and fishes a magazine from underneath. _"_ Seriously Diaz? Everyone knows these things are trash." She tosses it to him.

 

He scowls, "Just get on with your song."

 

"You got it!" She grins. _"But she kept it all inside her head, what she saw she left unsaid, and though she wanted to, she couldn't talk to you. She couldn't find a way, but she would always say: if I could tell him, tell him everything I see. If I could tell him, how he's everything to me. But we're a million world apart.... and I dunno how I would even start. If I could tell him."_

 

"Did.... did she anything else? Marco asks shyly.

 

Janna gives him a sideways look, "About you?"

 

He gets up and says quickly, "Never mind, I don't really care anyway!"

 

The teen girl grabs his arm and leads him back to sit down.

 

"No, no, no, no, wait, wait, she... she said so many things, I'm just trying to remember the best ones." She bits her bottom lip. "Uhh..."

 

Marco leans on the bed frame and crosses his arms, "Well?"

 

"Oh! _She though, you looked really pretty–er,"_ she clears her throat. _"It looked pretty cool when you put indigo streaks in your hair."_

 

Marco covers his face in embarrassment, "Who showed her pictures of that?! Ugh, that was such a bad idea. Don't mention middle school."

 

Janna shrugs, "I liked it. _But she wondered how you learned to dance like all the rest of the world isn't there._ Speaking of which, I didn't know you danced."

 

"I don't really. It was mainly just at the Blood Moon Ball," Marco says, still mortified.

 

Janna laughs and continues, _"But she kept it all, inside her head. What she saw she left unsaid. If I could tell him, tell him everything I see. If I could tell him how he's everything to me...."_

 

_"But we're a million worlds apart."_ They harmonize together.

 

_"And I don't know how I would even start. If I could tell him.... if I could tell him, but what do you do when there's this great divide?"_

 

_"She just seemed so far away,"_ Marco sings, choking back tears.

 

_"And what do you do when the distance is too wide?"_

 

_"It's like I don't know anything–"_

 

_"But how do you say I love you? I love you. I love you! I love you.... but we're a million worlds apart. And I dunno how I would even start, if I could tell him. If I could...."_ Janna quickly leans over and kisses him.

 

After a few seconds of shock, Marco pushes the teen girl off him. "Janna, what–what the hell was that?!"

 

"MARCO! TIME FOR DINNER!" Mrs. Diaz shouts from the kitchen.

 

"EAT WITHOUT ME!" Marco responds, then puts his focus back on Janna. Bangs covering his eyes, he says, "I–I think you should leave. Now."

 

Janna keeps her eyes glued to the floor, "I understand. Sorry."

 

"Hello, Janna! Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Diaz asks when she sees her walking down the stairs.

 

Janna smiles bitterly, "No thanks, Mrs. Diaz. I'd best be heading home."

 

"Oh, alrighty then. Have a nice night!"

 

"Thanks, Mr. Diaz. You too. Don't worry, I'll close the door on my way out."

 

"Thank you, dear!" They chorus together.

 

Janna nods silently and faces the house once she reaches the end of the driveway.

 

_"But we're a million worlds apart. And I dunno how I would even start...."_ she sings quietly, then turns her attention to Marco's bedroom window. The blinds are closed. She starts walking again and sighs,

 

"At least I got to tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sonfics make me happy <3 
> 
> you know what else makes me happy? 
> 
> Comments and kudos!


End file.
